imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Story of Alexandrina and Alexander
This story has evolved from a forum-line on the Nationstates.net game. Section 1: Meeting of Alexandrina and Alexander Grand Catalonia's turn: Princess Alexandrina, Defense Minister of Grand Catalonia, had been discussing about the marriage of Princess Ana Solan of Malaysii with the Ambassadors from Maryginia and New High Charity. She then asked "Excuse me, I must really go to the bathroom." The Ambassdor of Maryginia said "Of course, Defense Minister." Once he said that, Alexandrina went into the bathroom. Malaysii's Turn: Alexander, in the guise of the guard Jey, laid back against the wall, watching the goings on. He pulled out a cigar and lit it, starting to smoke. Thats what happened when you were in the army for as long as he. Grand Catalonia's Turn: Alexandrina headed into the bathroom, not noticing the guard was there. Once inside, Alexandrina took out a cigarette, one she had been hiding for so long, and began smoking. Alexandrina had been smoking since she was 16, and she was now 42. Despite her age, Alexandrina was a beautiful woman, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure. She was almost 6 feet tall, and looked like a 18 year old teenager. M's Turn: Alex was a tall man, around 6'3, with bright, green eyes, shortish brown hair, and a muscular figure. He had been smoking since he joined the army, around age 23, and was now 44, still, though, he looked like he was 29, except for one thing; The haunted look that sometimes came into his eyes. That was when he thought of the wars he had participated in, the comrades he lost... He continued smoking. Grand Catalonia's Turn: Alexandrina was thinking. She thought of all the horrible things she had to go through during her life. When she was 8 she had been kidnapped, when she was 15 was in a car accident, when she was 18 her parents died. A tear came out of her eye. All of these events had made her a little...bitter. She had learned karate to defend herself, and was a black belt. Ever since she was 16, she had cursed, saying words such as "damn", "fuck", and others too often. Malaysii: Alex yawned, and started to doze off. He woke up about 10 minutes later, almost screaming. He was dreaming about.. Things. And then it turned to a nightmare, all too much like that night when he was 28, back on the Vella. ''He had been sitting in the Captains quarters, when it hit. A huge torpedo. Destroyed most of the ship... He only just got out with the Bridge crew on a life boat.. He let a tear fall. Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina finally took out a bottle of liquor, and downed it completely. She quickly became drunk and stumbled out, saying, holding a bottle of liquor "Is there anybody I could fuck today.." M: Alex swore loudly, saying "Come on, lady." and grabbing her arm, bringing her to a chair, hoping she wasnt drunk as she looked. Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina was at the chair, trying to drink even more liquor. She then threw it to the floor and fell asleep, drunk. M: Alex groaned, and threw her over his shoulder. He brought her into a room and set her on the bed, going back to the front door of the room and leaning against the wall inside. Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina was fast asleep in the bed. She dreamed that there was somebody, not too far from her, that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. This person's life had been just as bad as hers, and as a result they cursed, drank, and smoked just like her. M: Alex took a can of beer from a cooler, and started to drink, stamping out his cigar. He watched the woman, wondering how old she was, because she looked in her late teens... Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina (or the Princess, since she ''is one), was almost done sleeping. She had a horrible dream about some crazed man. Of course, she could not understand it. Earlier, Alexandrina had met Vlad Taltos, the Vice-President of the Hathradic States. The Hathradic president was marrying that Princess from Malaysii. Alexandrina had liked Vlad, but thought his name meant something evil.. M: Alex finished and smoked again, always watching the beautiful Princess. He knew her name meant something... Something that hit close to home. Section 2: A Friendship develops Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina finally woke up. She was no longer drunk, and was refreshed. However, she looked around the room and did not know where she was. Then she eyed a man leaning on the wall, with a cigarette. She got out of the bed and moved over to the man. She then asked "Where am I, and who are you?" M: Alex watched her. "Your in a room in the palace. I'm Alex." He said, throwing her a lighter. Grand Catalonia: Alexandrina took the lighter and lit her cigarette. She then said "I am Alexandrina. Nice to meet you..Alex.." Category:Stories